


At Odds With Self

by enbyinaband



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Repressed Memories, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Teasing, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, tip please!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	At Odds With Self

Hank had not meant to doze off whale watching the latest basketball game while his Android companion took sumo out on an afternoon walk, yet heavy eyelids refused to open. It was all too familiar. The slow, even breaths the Bob the pump beer belly up and down while his son was curled on top, arm thrown over smaller back protectively so neither of them fell. Naturally, he reached up to ruffle a soft tuft of hair lovingly, like old times, when fingers met empty space.

Resilient as ever from forcing himself to unlearn Father of the instincts he thought would last him at least seven more years, Hank was blinded buy beads of hot tears; as much as he would give anything to hold cold again, wanted to relive that memory before waking up he was once again left with the toughest of realities that never settled well no matter how many times it happened.

It was a wonder how he survived teasing death so many times since. His whole body shuddered with a start at that Graham, distant thought the front door squeeze I'm half rusted hinges, swiping angrily at the single-stream trailing from his left eye and stopping just above the same of his mustache not wanting Connor to see such a sensitive soul. 

"Is everything all right lieutenant?"

Too late, "I'm fine"

He was dual prop against the arm of the well-worn couch facing the entrance making it highly improbable hide the week lie. Despite being alive the Android would not fully understand Google trying provide comfort all the same after analyzing facial cues he unsuccessfully tried to cover.

"You can be honest, hon."

"It's complicated," the detective side knowing the other would not let this go even though it would not be forced out, "Woke up from a dream and… it reminded me of before."

Connor's usually bright smile dwindled ugly knowing what that phrase symbolized. Downfall from a successful number of the Detroit Police Department- a prodigy - to a rebel with a midlife crisis but no disciplinary actions could prevent, not when his son have been taken unfairly. Not wanting to upset him any further the younger one approached the sofa, curling against the prominent abdomen in an attempt to fill the void even if only temporarily.

"Well Hank appreciated the sentiments it would never be the same. Partaking or a whole new reason he lifted up slightly depress a soft smooch just above the blinking indicator, a heavy half of air escaping wide nostrils as he went to give some form of gratitude when he was cut off.

"Daddy…" the Android wind and what he thought was innocent,  
"Let me make you feel better, please?"

"For fuck's sake, Con!"he explained through a guttural sob he wanted to cover with anger, disgusted but how his body reacted but how Connor sounded like a dirty slut rather than like an innocent child, "D-Don't…"

"I'm trying to act like Cole."

"You're not him!"

"...I'm registering that was the wrong response."

"No shit! Look, I appreciate you wanting to cheer me up, but it's different comin' from you."

"We've already established I'm not your son."

"Babe, it's a kink."

"Oh…" the RI800 mused, further assessing the situation and how to proceed like when they were getting acquainted, "Is that why one of your responses was arousal?"

"Can't believe we're having this conversation. Yes, I kind of like it, when I'm missing my dead kid."

"Sorry, U&"

A thick thumb Crest over pursed lips, listing the metal chin he wants you to communicate the miscommunication I come from a well meaning state of mind. Connor was still learning colloquialisms and this was only further proof that there were still many terms he was lacking due to not being programmed with sexual cues, "give me a moment to pull up myself, 'kay? Then we can start over."

Pulling himself upright with a grunt from the effort the lieutenant pulled out a chilled bottle of whiskey and I'm screwed it was an expert grip before he down for goats. How else was he supposed to have such a sexual talk with a high piece of technology when he had given a handful of blowjobs in the following weeks after the revolution, "C'mhere, boy."

"Is that recommended for your current sex drive?"

"I know my fuckin' body," he argued, hands handling metallic hips when he returned to where the other weighted patiently, grinding gently against an artificial thigh,"Admit it, you knew what you were doin', dirty bastard."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You're a horrible liar. You expect me to believe someone who analyzed evidence with a taste wouldn't do research?"

"I don't gather information anymore."

"Tell daddy the truth. Now."

Mouth rounding to give a half-assed answer that would not be believed, especially with the blinking like whirled between yellow and blue, he realized there was no way keep this facade going. Swallowing the forming lump in his throat when I shockwave shot through his biocomponents as he focused on the bulge brushing along his knee, not able to focus on anything else, "Wanted to spice things up."

"Was that so hard?"

"Not as much as you are," Connor commented, watching as the cock contain behind faded sweatpants twitched uncontrollably, "Gonna punish me?"

"How else we learn to behave?" Hank asked, voice soaked in alcohol fueled lust, roughly groping apadded butt as the other Scrabble climb into his lap, giving a warning squeeze before continuing, "Wait."

"I can't!"

"You will or daddy isn't giving you anythin'."

"...Fine."

"S'what I thought," he let out with a huff, lifting up trunews pants and a simple, solid motion trivial it had been the only layer between them and a pair of grey briefs worn by the mechanical man, "Gonna need to prep, unless…?"

"I don't feel pain for a reason. Use me, sir."

Falling into place without warning on to the leaking tip the older one let out allowed, surprise grown at the sudden sensation has he studied against the squirming form, "Stay still will ya?"

"No, I've waited long enough!"

"Brat…" Hank remarked, deciding to respond by not holding back in the thrust needing hips that were bobbing the other in rhythm, sharp smack echoing throughout the living room, "if I don't lose weight from this, I swear."

"Don't need to."

About to argue as always he was caught off guard but hands that had slid thunder station around thick thighs caress the big belly between them, fingertips pressing through thin fabric to give the area gentle brushes. Not knowing exactly how to handle the tender touches emits the desperate chasing of do orgasms building, he gathered the other into a quivering grasp, grunting as metallic muscles clench to keep the contact intact, "Bedroom. Don't wanna clean the couch a second time today."

"It was my fault for not letting Sumo out earlier…"

"All the more reason to give you spankings before a nap."

"But Hank…"

"Don't disrespect your daddy like that," he warned with affirm press their lips together, fighting with force on the inside of a lower mouth, digging nails into undamaged skin as he felt neglected member rut against his sleep shirt, which he grabbed without warning, "Too old not to have a break at some point.."

"Whatever you want, daddy, you deserve to feel all kinds of special for the day is over."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, tip please!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
